It all started with a shower
by PleaseBitches
Summary: Home alone... Kid Flash bored out of his mind, Jinx taking a shower... Well lets just say things get wild and hot... Flor Flinxismylife! Rated M, Boy/Girl, FF/Jinx, and a bit porno... Don't like it don't read it, but if you do then read and review!


**A/N: OK this is a story that I wrote for** Flinxismylife!

**She reviewed my story 'Job interview' and I'm very grateful so I wanted to write a Flix story and I hope she'll like it. Thank you very much!**

**Warning: Rated M for dirty talk and sex. This is life as Teenagers just so we're clear and there boyfriend and girlfriend and there bout 16! JINX/WALLY (Kid Flash)... Hope you like it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Oh and know that: It doesn't matter how many times you band my stories... I'll publish them again! I'm not giving up! Oh and know that you're just being rude and childish by reporting my stories, cause I gave a warning, I put the rating M, I said if you don't like it you don't have to read, I said that it's M+ and that there are porno scenes... So know that, with all do respect, if you report the story you're just being childish, unfair and stubborn. Now please if you like it read and review, but if not, get the hell out of here! And know that no matter how many times you report or band my stories or even my account I'll just publish or make a new one... So thank you!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_ It all started with a shower..._**

Wally or by his famous name Kid Flash threw his PSP on the bed with a bored expression. He had nothing to do! Anyway, he was just going around the house pouting when he heard the shower running, he saw the bathroom door was slightly open. Being the sneaky, curious teen that he was, Wally tip-toed over to the door. The sight that he saw had a certain effect on him in his pants. Jinx was soaping up, running her hands over her sensuous breasts and rubbing her tight ass. Wally knew it was wrong but he didn't care, he took out his phone and began to snap pictures. But unluckily he forgot to turn of the flash which made Jinx look in his direction. Surprisingly, she did not start screaming at him. Rather she calmly wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Wally?"

"Sorry Jinx! I heard the shower and the door was open and, and, and I saw and… soap… boobs… ass… hot" Wally stammered. Jinx looked down at him and smiled. "Its okay Wally it happens, but you know you're gonna have to pay for it, right?"

"Yeah, sure just don't tell the others" Jinx led Wally into her room, where she dropped the towel, to Wally's shock. Pushing Wally on the bed she began to remove his cloths. "Your payment can come later, but right now you're bored and I'm in charge, the others are on another of there little trips so we've got the flat to ourselves, so its my job to make sure you stay happy right?" She lowered herself between the now naked Wally's legs and looked at him cutely. "Would fucking you big naughty girlfriend make you happy Wally" as she said this she began to give Wally a hand job. Wally had a look on his face that was a cross of stunned and euphoria. Jinx leaned in and licked around the head. "Does little Wally love his naughty girlfriend?" She said in a baby voice. "Would he like me to suck his dirty cock?"

Wally nodded, big shocker right folks?

Jinx began to bob her head up and down his length till all of it was in her mouth. She sucked and licked and played with his balls. Just when Wally was about to cum she pulled off, denying him for now. "Jinx!" He whined, but shut up when he saw Jinx on all fours, shaking her ass at him. "Would my lovely hot boyfriend please shove his mean cock in my pussy?"

Wally did, big shocker right folks?

"Ooooh fuck yeah Wally that feels so hot. Ugh faster baby, fuck your slutty girlfriend faster… Aaaah yes shit right there oh how does feel fucking your dirty girlfriend? I am such a whore right Wally? Letting you fuck my pussy.. Oh fuck! Keep doing that and I might let you fuck my asshole too. It's been waiting for you!''

Wally rammed hard and faster. He had never seen this side of Jinx before but he loved it. Finally Jinx came, covering his cock with her cum as a nice lubricant for her asshole. Which he rammed into before Jinx even got over her first orgasm. "Oh shit Jinx its so tight" Wally continued to ram her virgin ass, occasionally smacking her ass too. "You like my ass don't you, you naught fucker" Wally became faster and faster till he came right there in her asshole.

Jinx got up and smiled at him, "Thanks baby that was awesome" "Who says we're done?" Wally pulled her by her hair and shoved his limp cock into her mouth. "Suck it bitch, and use your boobs too" "Yes, sir" Jinx said as she began to use her soft tits to arouse his cock, all the while lick at the head. When he was finally hard again, Wally pushed her on the bed and turned her around so that her ass was in the air. A very nice ass, indeed, which he immediately began to spank.

SMACK!

"Ow Waaally, Its hurts"

SMACK! SMACK!

"OH! Are you punishing me sir?"

SMACK!

"Yes sir, punish you whore, I've been such a bad girl"

SMACK!

"OH sir hit my ass harder please, spank your bitch"

SMACK!

"OW yes yes I love your hand on my ass"

SMACK!

"I am such a bad bitch, a cunt"

SMACK! SMACK!

Finally Wally couldn't take her dirty talk anymore and flipped her over, using one of her scarves to tie her arms to the bed. "oh are you gonna fuck me sir, you tied me up too, oh I fell so naughty. Look my legs are spread and my pussy is so wet, please put your cock in me sir" Like he needed motivation! "Get ready slut" and baam. He was back to fucking her tight hole till she came and came and more still…

They would be continuing the awesome little love making if it wasn't for the door bell being rang by there room mates whit who they had to share the flat that interrupted them… But Wally and Jinx knew that there room mates will be going on another little trip and they'll continue where they stopped…

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Aweome? Tell me in a review!**

**Hope you like it and if you want part 2 just let me know.**

**Luvs,**

**_PleaseBitches_**


End file.
